


it was always you

by thebitterlesbian



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reunion, i've never written anything this short so i hope it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterlesbian/pseuds/thebitterlesbian
Summary: Alex’s low voice, murmuring comfort into her ear, while her fingers softly ran through Olivia’s hair, was the only thing that could get through to Olivia after the toughest cases.She hadn’t found anything before or since that grounded her in the same way.





	it was always you

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous response to my drunken call for prompts over the weekend: Cabenson reunion.

Olivia leaned back in her chair, stifling a yawn. There had barely been a moment for her team to catch their breath over the past few days, working through case after case. She was drained physically and emotionally and could think of almost nothing besides going home and falling into her bed. She pulled out her phone to check the time.  
 _12:27._  
It was past midnight. Olivia’s chest tightened as the weight of what day it was settled on her. It was the anniversary of Alex’s disappearance into Witness Protection; the day would always be painful for Olivia, even though she knew Alex was fine.  
Sudden, surprising tears burned in Olivia’s eyes. She blinked them away, forcing herself to focus on anything besides how much she wanted Alex with her after the previous week. Alex’s low voice, murmuring comfort into her ear, while her fingers softly ran through Olivia’s hair, was the only thing that could get through to Olivia after the toughest cases.  
She hadn’t found anything before or since that grounded her in the same way. She’d accepted that maybe she never would.  
Olivia forced herself to breathe deeply as she stood up from her chair quickly. She moved deliberately, focusing on her own movements instead of the longing that was building in her chest. Another round of tears burned in her eyes but she let them fall, giving herself a short moment of sadness before leaving her office and walking through the station.  
Moments with Alex played in her mind as she made her way home. Their first kiss, all nerves and breathless sighs; the first time Alex had said I love you, when Olivia believed the words without a second thought; the heavy sadness that settled in Olivia’s chest as she watched the black SUV drive away with Alex in the back seat.  
The faces around Olivia passed in a blur. By the time she rounded the corner of her street, tears were streaking down her cheeks again. Glancing up at the front door of her building she noticed a figure standing next to the call buttons, examining the panel and waiting to be let in. Instead of waiting, she ducked her head to wipe her tears and mounted the stairs.  
The figure was still next to the entrance when Olivia reached the small porch. She glanced towards it, raising her eyes despite the tears to meet a pair of bright blue eyes, framed by thick black glasses. Hope and disbelief passed through Olivia, soon replaced by a hollow sadness.  
It couldn’t be…just her mind playing tricks on her. Only because she had been thinking about....  
 _Alex_.  
“Liv?” The familiar voice was soft, somewhere between a question and an answer.  
“Alex,” Olivia whispered, stepping backwards until the whole of the other woman was in her vision. A question started to form in her throat but she let herself fall into Alex’s opening arms instead. The sobs that had been threatening to break her rumbled from her chest as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and buried her face in the other woman’s next.  
“I’m here,” Alex murmured, running her fingers through Olivia’s hair once as they stood outside. The comfort that only Alex could make Olivia feel washed over her.  
She was, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at both writing Cabenson and trying to keep it under 500 words, which clearly didn't work. If you loved it or hated it, visit me on Tumblr at anothercaffeinatedlesbian and let me know why! I run on comments and kudos, so if you're feeling generous please leave something! :)


End file.
